Ranma, El Maestro De Las Cartas
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Un recorrido por el bazar local da como resultado que Ranma obtenga el legendario Rompecabezas del Milenio, y las responsabilidades que este con lleva, al tener que encontrar el resto de los Articulos del Milenio.
1. Prólogo: Una Oportunidad Enigmática

**Ranma, El Maestro De Las Cartas**

**Prólogo  
Una Oportunidad Enigmática**

_Escrito por Hung Nguyen.  
Traducido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

: _Pensamientos_.  
**Ranma-chica:** Ranma mujer, también llamada Ranko.

**Declaración:** Ranma ½, Yugi-oh! y Los Justicieros son invenciones de la imaginación de otras gentes y nadie debe culpar al escritor de este fic.

* * *

En el distrito de Nerima, un artista marcial adolescente de talento excepcional vagó por el bazar del barrio mientras él esperó por la llegada de su temperamental prometida. Durante ese tiempo, Ranma Saotome había decidido dar una mirada a los puestos y la mercancía de segunda mano que estaban ofreciendo a la venta. Desde que él no tenía mucho dinero consigo, sobre todo después de que Nabiki había tomado el pago de su extorsión semanal, él no estaba pensando en compra algo. En cualquier caso, pensó que la mayoría de la chatarra allí estaba sobre valuada y no valía gastar los pocos yen que le quedaban.

Justo cuando Ranma pasó otro puesto, una flash dorado llamo su atención. Él se dio la vuelta y vio una caja pequeña que tenía varios fragmentos de diferentes formas de metal dorado en ella. La caja estaba rodeada por varias piezas de joyería y dibujos raros. Él se acercó al puesto que tenía a un viejo atendiéndolo.

"Buenos días a usted señor. ¿Puedo interesarlo en algo?"

Ranma se encogió de hombros cuando él contestó. "Yo... solo estoy mirando" Mientras él examino varios piezas de mercancía, su mirada siguió volviendo a esa caja extraña con los pedazos de metal en ella. Él podía decir por su superficie deteriorada que esa cosa era vieja. Sin embargo, estaba claramente roto y el viejo estaba probablemente solo intentando librarse de ella.

"¿Qué es eso?" Él señalo a la caja.

"Ah, usted tiene buen ojo". El viejo sonrió mientras un brillo apareció en su ojo. "Este particular artículo es una antigüedad, viene de lo mas recóndito del antiguo Egipto".

_Sí, claro._ Ranma pensó sarcásticamente. _¡Algunas personas dirán lo que sea para vender sus cachivaches viejos y rotos!_

"No, no es ningún cachivache, ni esta roto." El vendedor dijo con una alegre mueca.

"¿Huh?" El hijo de Genma estaba a punto de preguntar cómo el viejo supo lo que él estaba pensando, entonces se encogió de hombros. _Probablemente solo adivino._ "De acuerdo, si no es un cachivache, entonces ¿Qué es?" Ranma preguntó, decidiendo complacer al viejo.

"Esto... es un rompecabezas."

"¿Un rompecabezas?"

"Sí. Es un rompecabezas muy especial."

"Se ve como una caja de metal roto para mí." Ranma resopló.

"Para el ojo inexperto". El viejo estaba de acuerdo. "No obstante, es un rompecabezas y uno muy complejo. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde que yo puedo recordar, nadie lo ha resuelto ALGUNA VEZ".

"¿Sí?" Ranma ya estaba aburrido. "Así que, ¿Qué es tan especial sobre este rompecabezas?"

"Se dice que quien resuelva este rompecabezas tendrá la llave para lograr su más grande deseo."

Esto había cogido la atención del artista marcial de la trenza, pero él aun dudaba mucho. Su más grande deseo era encontrar una cura para su maldición de Jusenkyo, pero después de todos los intentos fallidos y falsas promesas para lograr esa meta, Ranma era más cauto de poner sus esperanzas en ello.

"Yo veo que usted no me cree." El vendedor dijo tranquilo. "Bien entonces, ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Por qué usted no intenta resolverlo? Entonces usted averiguará realmente justo que tan especial es este rompecabezas."

"¿Yo? Yo no estoy interesado en rompecabezas y cosas como esa. Además, no tengo mucho dinero."

"Diez yens."

"¿Perdón?."

"Yo le daré el rompecabezas entero y la caja por diez yens."

"¿Usted está ofreciendo todo esto por diez yens?"

"Sí."

"Nada es TAN barato. ¿Cuál es el truco?"

"No hay truco. Diez yens."

/---0---\\

"¿Ranma, dónde has estado? ¡He estado esperándote por veinte minutos!" Akane reprocho a su prometido cuando él vino caminando hacia ella con una caja pequeña en sus manos.

"Uh, yo simplemente estaba echando una mirada alrededor y supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo."

"¿Qué es eso?" Akane señalo a la caja.

"¿Esto? Oh, es... simplemente algo que compré. El vendedor dijo que era algún clase de rompecabezas."

Al principio, Akane se emociono cuando ella creyó que Ranma le había comprado un regalo. Sin embargo, en cuanto ella miro dentro de la caja, frunció el entrecejo.

"¡Eso no es un rompecabezas! ¡Es simplemente una caja de basura sin valor!"

"Bueno... no lo he armado todavía. Sólo me costó diez yen y..."

"¡Hmpf! ¡Perdiste tu dinero, y yo perdí mi tiempo esperando por ti!" Sin otra palabra, la chica enfadada se volvió y se marzo.

/---0---\\

Mas tarde esa noche, la casa de los Tendo después de la cena...

" _¿Pero qué estaba pensando?_ Ranma miró fijamente las piezas del rompecabezas mientras él estaba sentado en la mesa. _Quizá Akane tenía razón. ¡Éste no es un rompecabezas, son solo algunos trozos de metal sin valor y yo fui timado por diez yens! Simplemente no puedo creer que caí con eso de que esta cosa podía cumplir mi más grande deseo._

Ranma empezó tomando dos piezas distraídamente en sus manos y frotó los lados uno contra otro. Él giró y resbaló las piezas, no preocupándose en particular de nada. Fue entonces que él empezó han sentirse extraño. Sus manos empezaron a moverse como si ellas fueran guiadas. Ranma empezó a oír una muy poderosa, y antigua voz en su cabeza. Cuando las dos piezas se alinearon en una cierta posición, ellas se unieron al instante como dos imanes y se fundieron en una pieza más grande.

Ranma miró fijamente el objeto en confusión, entonces miro hacia abajo a las piezas restantes del rompecabezas. Despacio, él alcanzó otra pieza. La sostuvo e intentó encajar sus bordes a lo largo del de la pieza más grande. La nueva pieza se adhirió de un lado de las primeras dos.

Despacio, pero seguro, el adolescente empezó a unir las demás piezas del rompecabezas. Él pensó que era extraño que él estaba armando algo sin saber como se ve el producto final. Mientras él trabajó en el rompecabezas, siguió oyendo la extraña voz en su cabeza, incitando y guiándolo adelante mientras las piezas encajaron entre sí. El rompecabezas empezó a tomar la forma de una pirámide pequeña con un aro de metal en el fondo. Por fin, él tomo la última pieza que tenia el grabado de un ojo y la encajo en el lugar, completando el rompecabezas. Fue entonces que la cosa emitió una breve, pero misteriosa luz que casi hizo a Ranma dejarlo caer por la sorpresa. Se sentía como si estuviera vivo, y hay fue cuando él supo que allí había algo. Después de tratar con varios tipos de magia, (Jusenkyo, hongos mágicos, la Espada Manganmaru, los bigotes del Dragon, la marca de un Dios, etc), Ranma sabia que él estaba en posesión de alguna clase de artículo místico. El problema era que él no sabia cómo esto podía ayudarle a librarse de su maldición. Él supo que de algún modo, podía. Solo tenía que averiguar como. Hasta entonces, él tendría que aferrarse a el.

Ranma se puso de pie y subió al cuarto de huéspedes. Actualmente, su padre y Soun Tendo salieron a tomar algo a un bar, Happosai estaba fuera en su correría nocturna de pantaletas, Nabiki estaba separando a otro tonto de su dinero, Kasumi había salido a hacer las compras y Akane estaba afuera con algunas amigas. Entrando en el cuarto que él compartió con su padre, fue al armario y sacó su mochila. Metiendo la mano en un bolsillo, él saco un cordón y lo anudo en el aro del rompecabezas, formando un tipo de collar. Amarrando las puntas del cordel, él se lo puso entonces alrededor de su cuello.

_Eso debería hacerlo por ahora._ Él se miro en un espejo cercano y se encogió de hombros mientras el rompecabezas resplandeció. _No fue un mal trato por diez yens._

/---0---\\

Al día siguiente...

"¡Oh que bonito!" Kasumi dijo cuando ella sostuvo el rompecabezas en sus manos. "¿Qué es?"

"Es un rompecabezas que compré en el bazar por diez yens." Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Yo lo arme anoche."

Akane resopló al verlo mientras se dirigía fuera de la puerta. "Es solo un pedazo de joyería barata, eso es todo." Ella aun se sentía insultada de que Ranma no lo había comprado para ella.

Cerca, Genma y Soun estaban ocupados en otro juego de Shogi. El padre del heredero del Combate Libre fruncido el ceño cuando él miro el dije que colgó del cuello de Ranma. Cuando él había puesto los ojos por primera vez en el, había pensado venderlo para conseguir algo de dinero rápido. Sin embargo, después de oír lo poco que su hijo había pagado por el, y que no era oro real, él lo había etiquetado después como basura sin valor.

Poco Ranma sabia que él estaba en posesión de uno de los legendarios Artículos del Milenio, y que él estaba en camino más cerca de realizar su sueño de librarse de la maldición de Jusenkyo. El artículo sólo PARECÍA un simple pieza de joyería y realmente era mucho más que simple oro. La magia dentro de el se revelarían cuando el tiempo viniera. Hasta entonces, el hechizo que lo hizo parece un objeto sin valor, siguió haciendo a los otros creer que era nada más que un dije.

/---0---\\

Mediodía en la escuela Furinkan...

"¿Qué está pasando?" Ranma le preguntó a un estudiante cuando él vio un grupo grande de chicos reunidos alrededor de una de las mesas de las explanadas cerca del gimnasio.

"¡Daisuke y Obari están teniendo un duelo!" El adolescente contestó cuando él fue hacia la muchedumbre.

_¿Un duelo? Daisuke no practica artes marciales._ Ranma siguió al muchacho y se abrió paso hasta la mesa dónde los dos adolescencias estaban '**enfrentándose**'.

"¿Huh? Pensé que ellos estaban teniendo un duelo." La única cosa que Ranma podía ver era a dos estudiantes que azotaban vigorosamente en la mesa cartas con imágenes de monstruos y guerreros en ellas.

"¡Lo están!" Un estudiante cercano contestó emocionado. "¡Y parece que Daisuke tiene a Obari acorralado!"

"Pero... ellos no están tirando golpes o patadas." Ranma estaba desconcertado, pero en lo profundo del interior de su Rompecabezas del Milenio, una presencia antigua empezó a reaccionar ante el juego.

"No es ese tipo de duelo. ¡Ellos están jugando Duelo de Monstruos! ¡Es el juego más cool en el mundo! ¡Todos lo jugamos! ¿No lo sabias?"

Ranma podía solo agitar su cabeza. Después de todos, si no tenia artes marciales en el, Ranma tendía a ignorar tales cosas. Además, este juego se trata de cartas, y él sabia que era un caso perdido en esos juegos. Sin embargo, la magia dentro de su Rompecabezas del Milenio empezó a agitarse en respuesta al juego.

El artista marcial de la trenza se encogió de hombros cuando él se volvió para alejarse. Esto no le concierne. Mientras él empezó a moverse fuera de la muchedumbre, oyó la voz de Daisuke cuando él clamó en incredulidad.

"¡Oh no! ¡Es una carta de trampa!"

Obari sonrió mientras él triunfante azoto abajo su última carta. "¡Mi Vórtice congela a tu Ogro de Roca y corta tus puntos de ataque a la mitad! ¡Ahora mi Cyber-Triceratops destruye a su monstruo! ¡Tus Puntos de Vida se han ido! ¡Yo gano! ¡Entrégame tu dinero del almuerzo!"

"¡No es justo! ¡Vamos, dame otra oportunidad!"

"¡Mala suerte! ¡Entrégamelo!"

Daisuke refunfuñó cuando él metió la mano en su bolsillo y le dio todo su dinero a su oponente. "Eso no es justo."

"¡No es mi culpa que tu apestes!" Obari dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio.

"¡Pero es todo el dinero que tengo! ¡No podré comprar el almuerzo durante una semana!"

"¡Entonces no lo debiste de haber apostado todos sobre ese patético deck tuyo! ¡Entonces de nuevo, tú siempre serás un perdedor!"

/---0---\\

En el fondo, Ranma apretó un puño. Él odió ver a los abusivos aprovecharse de los debiles. Sin embargo, esto no era como sus otras peleas y Daisuke había cometido el error. Él había apostado, y desde que se trataba de cartas en lugar de puños, no había nada que Ranma podía hacer al respecto.

¿O sí?.

El Rompecabezas del Milenio brilló entonces con una misteriosa luz cuando el deseo de Ranma de ayudar a su amigo había activado la antigua magia en su interior. El artista marcial sentía nuevas energías extrañas que inundaban su cuerpo. La luz era tan brillante, que él tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Cuando se termino, Ranma estaba de pie con más confianza que él se había sentido alguna vez antes. Si él intentara disparar un Huracán de Tigre con su ki alimentado con confianza, habría devastado el patio entero de la escuela. Él había permanecido sin cambio salvo que su cabello era más alborotado. Con un giro rápido, él se dirigió de regreso a dónde Daisuke y Obari estaban.

/---0---\\

"¿Te importa apostar el dinero de la próxima semana?" Obari se rió entre dientes.

Daisuke estaba a punto de agitar su cabeza e irse cuando él sintió una mano fuerte sobre su hombro. Volteando, él vio a su compañero de clase sonriéndole.

"¿Ranma?"

"No te preocupes Daisuke. Todo estará bien." Él se dirigió a Obari con un tono más duro en su voz. "¡Te desafío a un duelo!"

"¿Qué?" Como todos los demás en la escuela, Obari sabia que Ranma era el mejor artista marcial en Nerima. Él vencía a Kuno en una base regular. Él se estremeció al saber que él no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra Ranma en un combate.

Sin embargo, Ranma simplemente sonrió cuando él dijo, "No me refiero a ESE tipo de duelo. ¡Te estoy desafiando a un juego de Duelo de Monstruos!"

Obari emitió un suspiro de alivio, entonces sonrió. Gracias a un pequeño chisme que él había comprado de Nabiki, él sabia que Ranma también era el peor jugador de cartas en el mundo lo que le dio una ventaja decisiva. Él podría ganar un poco de notoriedad si derrotara a Ranma. "De acuerdo... seguro, pero ¿Que apostamos?"

Ranma le hizo una seña a Daisuke para ponerse de pie. Cuándo Ranma se sento, él le preguntó a Daisuke, "¿Me permites tu deck?"

Daisuke bajo la mirada a las cartas en su mano, entonces se encogió de hombros mientras se lo dio.

Ranma tomó el deck y usó su técnica de las Castaña Calientes para checarlo en un santiamén. Después de examinar su contenido, él asintió cuando se dirigió una vez más a Obari. "Yo no puedo ver cómo Daisuke pudo perder ante ti, especialmente desde que su deck tiene algunas cartas muy fuertes. Por lo tanto, usaré su deck y cuando te derroto, le devolverás el dinero del almuerzo a Daisuke."

"¿Piensas que puedes vencerme usando sus patéticas cartas?" Obari resopló. "¡Tú ni siquiera sabes jugar este juego!"

"Si no tienes miedo, entonces no tienes nada que perder." Ranma simplemente dijo cuando él barajó el deck en sus manos.

Obari resopló de nuevo. "¡Bien, pero si yo gano, entonces tú me darás el dinero del almuerzo de todo un mes! ¿Trato hecho?"

"De acuerdo." El artista marcial contestó cuando él puso abajo el deck y tomo cinco cartas. "¡ES HORA DEL DUELO!"

A estas alturas, la muchedumbre se hizo más grandes mientras más personas se interesaban en lo que pasaba.

/---0---\\

Un poco mas tarde...

"¡Ese cretino! ¿Dónde está?" Akane refunfuñó mientras ella busco a Ranma. Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio que Ukyo se acerco con una caja de almuerzo en sus manos; obviamente para Ranma, claro.

"Eh Akane. ¿Has visto a Ranma? Yo hice este okonomiyaki especial de mariscos para él."

"No." Akane rechinó los dientes cuando ella bajo la mirada a la comida de Ukyo. Olía maravilloso y no había ninguna duda en su mente de que Ranma lo devoraría sin vacilar. _¡Ese idiota! ¡Él comería lo que Ukyo o Shampoo cocinaran, pero no lo mío! ¡Hmpf!_

"Eh, mira a esa muchedumbre allí." Ukyo dijo cuando ella apuntó a dónde un gran grupo de personas estaban rodeando una mesa del patio. "¿Me pregunto qué está pasando?"

Ambas chicas decidieron investigar y se dirigieron hacia la masa de espectadores. Cuando llegaron, ellas solo podían ver escasamente más allá de la multitud de personas.

Ukyo toco el hombro de uno de los espectadores. "Disculpa, pero ¿Puedes decirnos qué está pasando?"

"¡Es un realmente intenso juego de Duelo de Monstruos!" El estudiante contestó, mientras mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en el encuentro.

"¿Duelo de Monstruos?" Akane repitió. "¿El Duelo de Monstruos no es ese juego de cartas tan popular que todos están jugando ahora?"

Ukyo asintió. "Sí. Es lo ultimo aquí en Furinkan. Incluso me engancho a mí." Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme escolar masculino y saco un deck de cartas. "Involucra mucha estrategia."

Akane sonrió. "Bien entonces, apuesto a que Ranma seria totalmente inútil en este juego."

"No discuto eso, Akane". La cocinera de okonomiyaki le preguntó entonces al estudiante. "¿Así que, quiénes están jugando?"

"¡Nuestro campeón de la escuela Obari y Saotome. Ranma ya vencido a Obari cuatro juegos seguidos!" El estudiante contestó.

"¡¿QUÉ!" Ambas chicas gritaron.

"¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ranma es el PEOR jugador de cartas del mundo!" Akane exclamó cuando ella empezó a empujar personas en su camino hacia la mesa. Ukyo la siguió y las dos estaban en un estado de shock cuando ellas vieron a Ranma a punto de derrotar a su oponte.

/---0---\\

"Muestra tu última carta, Obari"

El actual campeón de Duelo de Monstruos del Furinkan gruñó cuando él azoto una carta en la mesa. "¡Yo te tengo esta vez! ¡Veamos si puedes con mi Gigante de Hielo y su Ataque Rayo Ventisca!"

Ranma sin embargo, estaba indiferente cuando él simplemente volteo una carta que él había puesto previamente. "¡Yo cuento con esta carta de trampa, Fuerza del Espejo!"

"¡¿QUÉ!"

"La Fuerza del Espejo refleja cualquier ataque justo de regreso a ti. Tu Gigante de Hielo es destruido y tu no tienes más Punto de Vida. Yo gano."

Obari no podía hacer nada mas que mira fijamente boquiabierto. Las cartas en sus manos cayeron a través de sus dedos mientras Ranma se levantó.

"¡Espere! ¡Solo un juego más!"

"Hay un pequeño punto. Tú claramente no eres ningún reto para mí. Ahora, tú le devolverás su dinero del almuerzo a Daisuke, o ¿Quieres perder más de sólo unos juegos?" La amenaza de Ranma fue enfatizada cuando él levanto un puño y lo apretó aun más firme, crujiendo sus nudillos.

El anterior duelista campeón del Furinkan rechinó sus dientes, pero cedió cuando él metió la mano en su bolsillo, y devolvió el dinero a Daisuke antes de marcharse. El resto de las muchedumbre ovaciono las victorias de Ranma cuando él ofreció el deck a su amigo.

"Aquí esta tu deck."

Daisuke sonrió cuando él agitó su cabeza. "Nah. Consérvalo, Ranma. Velo como mi manera de agradecerte por regresarme mi dinero. Yo armare un nuevo deck."

A un lado, Akane y Ukyo estaban todavía en shock. ¿Ranma realmente había ganado en un juego de cartas?

/---0---\\

En la Casa de los Tendo...

"Bien Ranma, oí que te has vuelto una sensación en el Duelo de Monstruos en sólo un día." Nabiki comentó cuando ella lo confrontó mientras él estaba practicando algunas katas en el dojo. "Así que. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan bueno a los juegos de cartas?"

"No es algo de tu incumbencia." Ranma dijo cuando él continuó poniendo su cuerpo a través de su rutina.

"No creo eso, Ranma. Hasta hoy, tú no podías ganar un juego de cartas para salvar tu vida sin hace trampa." Nabiki recordó cómo Ranma había vencido al Rey del Juego por dinero. "¡Ahora de repente, vences al mejor duelista de la escuela en un muy complicado juego; no una sino CINCO veces seguidas!"

"Supongo que tuve suerte."

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Las probabilidades también se apilaban en tu contra, para ganar por pura suerte! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabias cómo jugar ese juego hasta hoy. ¡Basta de eso, Ranma!"

"Déjame en paz, Nabiki". Él gruñó cuando terminó con sus katas y se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha rápida antes de la cena.

Nabiki frunció el ceño. Esta era la primera vez que Ranma se rebeló contra ella sin incluso el pensar sobre las consecuencias. Eso no debería ser. Ella simplemente tenía que saber cómo Ranma lo había hecho y si o no ella podría convertir este nuevo talento en una fabrica de dinero. Nabiki decidió que era tiempo para recordarle su lugar.

"Sostente hay, Ranma. Tú solo no puedes irte.

"¿Hmmm?" Ranma se detuvo y miro por encima de su hombro.

"¿Por qué nosotros no jugamos un pequeño juego?" La segunda hija Tendo sostuvo un mazo de naipes. "En lugar del Duelo de Monstruos, nosotros jugaremos unas manos de poker. Si yo gano tres manos, entonces tú me dirá todo lo que yo quiero saber, ADEMÁS de posar para unas pocas docenas de fotos. Kuno está realmente hambriento de nuevas fotografías de su diosa de cabellos de fuego".

"¿Y cuándo yo gane tres manos?" Ranma preguntó, no dándose la vuelta para encararla.

Las cejas de Nabiki se estrecharon. Ranma había dicho '**cuando**', no si. "Si por algún milagro ganas tres manos... Yo cancelaré la mitad del dinero que me debes."

"Todo."

"¿Qué?"

"Esta será una apuesta de todo o nada. Mi secreto y las fotos contra todas las deudas que te debo. Después de todos, sacrificare mi orgullo y mi cuerpo de chica con tu cámara. A menos que tengas miedo"

Nabiki lo consideró durante un largo rato, antes de asentir finalmente. "De acuerdo." _Ranma no es TAN ingenioso y él no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra mí cuando se trata de estratagemas._

El Rompecabezas del Milenio de Ranma brilló con una luz suave mientras Ranma se volvió algo más. Desde que su espalda estaba hacia Nabiki, ella no vio la sutil transformación. Cuando él se dio la vuelta, su expresión era mas determinada cuando él dijo, "Es hora del duelo."

/---0---\\

Tres manos después...

Nabiki estaba en el estado de incredulidad mientras Ranma se levanto del piso después vencer su Casa Llena con una Flor Imperial.

"Y ésa es la victoria número tres. Fue un placer hace negocios contigo, Nabiki. Ya no te debo nada. ¡Mis deudas están saldadas!"

Cuando Ranma dejó el dojo, la hermana de Akane todavía permanecía como una estatua.

_¡¿Cómo él lo HIZO!_

Entonces ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando comprendió que las deudas de Ranma ahora eran nulas e inexistentes.

/---0---\\

Mas tarde esa noche...

_¿Cómo lo hice?_ Ranma pensó cuando él estaba acostado en su futon. _¡Yo nunca había jugado un Duelo de Monstruos en mi vida, pero en cuanto tuve esas cartas en mis manos, sabia todas las reglas y las mejores jugadas! ¡Y yo VENCÍ a Nabiki en su propio juego!_ Él continuó considerando cuando él tocó su Rompecabezas del Milenio ausentemente. Él sostuvo el objeto delante de él y consideró. _Pudo... ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto? Mi más grande deseo era curarme de mi maldición, pero conseguir que Nabiki cancelara lo que le debía, estaba cerca del segundo lugar._

El artista marcial decidió deducirlo por la mañana y mejor irse a dormir. Unos pocos minutos mas tarde, el Rompecabezas del Milenio brilló de nuevo mientras la conciencia de Ranma se resbaló del plano mortal y entró a otro lado de la existencia conocido como el Reino de las Sombras. Estando allí ese Ranma despertó para encontrarse enfrente... de si mismo.

"¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Y... quién eres tú?"

La figura idéntica a él, (salvo por el peinado más salvaje), asintió cuando él contestó. "En orden, estás en el Reino de las Sombras. Fuiste traído aquí por el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Y en cuanto a quién soy... simplemente pongámoslo así, soy tú. Sin embargo, puedes llamarme Yami."

Fin del Prólogo...

/---0---\\

**_Notas del autor_**

Si o no continuo esto esta en el aire, pero yo solo tenía que escribir esto después de ver Yugi-oh!. Todos nosotros sabemos que Ranma es el peor jugador de cartas, así que pensé que esto podría darle un nuevo giro a las cosas. En el futuro, agregare al elenco de Los Justicieros cuando Ranma vaya a buscar los otros Artículos del Milenio en el mundo de Lina Inverse y así sucesivamente. Ah, demasiadas ideas y demasiada cafeína hacen esto a mí siempre.


	2. Cap 1: Movimientos de Apertura

**Ranma, El Maestro De Las Cartas**

**Capítulo Uno  
Movimientos de Apertura**

_Escrito por Hung Nguyen.  
Traducido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

: _Pensamientos_  
**Ranma-chan:** Ranma-Chica (_Ranko_)  
**Ranma-Yami:** Ranma cuando él se une con Yami.

**Declaración:** ¡Ranma ½, Yugi-oh! y Los Justicieros pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores pero yo los estoy usando de cualquier modo, así es!.

* * *

"¡Hey¡Regrésame eso!" 

"¡De ninguna manera¡Tú ya comiste los últimos tres!"

"¿Así¡Una chica necesita alimentarse!"

"¡Un espadachín también!"

Zelgadis y Amelia tenían una gran gota de sudor en sus nucas mientras ellos miraron a Rina Inverse y Gaudy Gabriel aun en otra batalla por la última pieza de carne. Después de ese asunto con el monstruoso Darkstar los aventureros habían tomado caminos separados durante un tiempo y de nuevo se habían reencontrado recientemente. Amelia estaba actualmente en una misión para firmar un tratado entre Sailoon y un reino vecino, y Zelgadis todavía estaba buscando una manera de devolver a su forma humana. En cuanto a Rina y Gaudy, ellos habían estado vagando por el campo, haciendo lo que ellos hacían mejor; comer, robar a bandoleros para comprar comida para comer, tomar cualquier trabajo extraño para comer, buscar una nueva espada para Gaudy para que él pudiera ganar dinero para comer, buscar nueva magia poderosa mientras buscan algo de comer, comer, comer y... comer.

Actualmente, Gaudy había estado usando una espada común, pero él todavía estaba buscando alguna que reemplazara a la Espada de la Luz, el más valioso tesoro de su familia.

Mientras la hechicera pelirroja y el espadachín rubio continuaban peleando por el último pedazo de su cena, una nueva cara entró en la posada. Él era de estatura media y pelo negro atado en una trenza pequeña. Él estaba vestido en una simple camisa de manga larga de seda, pantalones negros y zapatos. Colgando sobre un hombro tenia un pesado morral. Colgando de un cordón en su cuello estaba una extraña pirámide al revés que tenía un ojo grabó en ella. Él también tenía un cinturón que tenía un extraño estuche de cuero atado a un lado. Él parecía ser un viajero común, pero algo en él lo hacia resaltar de la muchedumbre de personas. Quizás era sus ojos que eran de un llamativo azul oscuro o podría ser porque él estaba llevando un morral que parecía pesar más de doscientas libras tal vez.

"¿Quién es ese?" Amelia preguntó cuando ella y Zelgadis miraron al extraño caminar hacia una mesa vacía cerca de la parte de atrás.

"Parece como un viajero común para mí." El hombre Quimera contestó, mientras él se interesó en el objeto que colgaba del cuello del extraño. Él nunca había visto un artefacto así antes. Él podía darse cuenta de la antigua y poderosa magia en su interior, a pesar del hechizo que lo hacia parece sin valor a aquellos no entrenados en las artes místicas.

/---0---\

Ranma puso su mochila abajo y se sentó en una silla. Él entonces hizo una seña a un mozo mientras tomaba el menú. Cuando el mozo llego a su mesa, él indicó con su dedo índice su orden.

"Uno de todo."

Los ojos del mozo se ensancharon ante la orden. ¡Eso era suficiente comida para alimentar a treinta personas!

"¿Uh, señor?"

"No se preocupe." Ranma dijo ondeando una mano. "Puedo pagarlo." Él metió la mano en su mochila y sacó algunas monedas de oro. "Y habrá una generosa propina si la comida y el servicio son buenos."

Ese fue todo el incentivo que el mesero necesitó, él asintió mientras tomo el menú y a prisa fue a traer la orden de Ranma.

/---0---\

"¡Guau! Míra eso!" Amelia comentó cuando ella y sus compañeros miraron al recién llegado comer. La cantidad de comida que él estaba devorando hacia ver al anterior banquete que tuvieron Rina y Gaudy como un bocadillo ligero.

"Él come más de Rina y Gaudy juntos." Zelgadis dijo.

Aunque estaban llenos, mirar a Ranma comer hizo a Rina y Gaudy sentirse hambrientos de nuevo.

/---0---\

Ranma ahogó un eructo después de limpiar su último plato. Él miró como los mozos de la posada se llevaban los platos vacíos. El jefe de los meseros le dio la cuenta.

"Serán cien monedas de plata, por favor".

"¿Cuánto es eso en oro?" Ranma preguntó.

"Aproximadamente treinta monedas."

"¿Cuánto cuesta el alquiler de un cuarto por noche?"

"Uh, dos monedas de oro señor."

"No hay problema." Ranma se encogió de hombros mientras él sacó una bolsa pequeña de su mochila y se la dio. "Esto debe ser más que suficiente para cubrir la comida y el cuarto por esta noche. Usted puede repartir el resto entre los mozos como propina."

El jefe de meseros miro la bolsa de cuero y sus ojos se ensancharon al notar que había adentro muchas mas monedas de oro de las necesarias para pagar la cuenta. Él le hizo una gran reverencia a su cliente y dijo, "Su cuarto estará listo inmediatamente señor." Él entonces se fue a paso veloz y alegre.

/---0---\

"¡Guau. Ese tipo está cargado!" Rina comentó. Ella había echado un vistazo a la cantidad de dinero que Ranma había dado al mozo.

"Si." Zelgadis agrego. "Pero yo tengo el presentimiento que esa persona no está muy interesada en el dinero".

"¿Qué quiere decir, Sr. Zelgadis?" Amelia preguntó.

"¿Ustedes no notaron la facilidad con que él dio todo ese oro? La mitad de lo que había en esa bolsa habría sido más que suficiente para cubrir lo que él comió y el cuarto. No, yo diría que él podría estar detrás de algo más importante que el oro. Oh bien. Realmente no es nada que nos interese."

/---0---\

Más tarde esa noche...

Ranma yacía en su cama inmerso en sus pensamientos. La luna llena envió un rayo de luz a través de la ventana de su cuarto mientras él contempló lo que iba a hacer.

_Genial. No puedo creer que ya han sido cuatro semanas desde que vine a este mundo de magia. Nunca olvidaré ese día después de que conseguí este Rompecabezas del Milenio. Mi vida seguro cambió desde entonces..._

_**Flashback...**_

_"¡Espera un minuto!" El Ranma del sueño dijo mientras él conversó con una imagen muy similar de si mismo. "¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Por qué tu eres yo?" _

_Yami asintió cuando él contestó. "De un modo, soy tu OTRO yo. Yo soy tu confianza, tu camino a la victoria y tu determinación. Sin embargo, yo también soy el espíritu de un faraón del antiguo Egipto. Mi nombre tiempo atrás era Yami." _

_"¿Huh?" _

_"Te explicaré. Hace mucho, durante la época del antiguo Egipto, los faraones jugaban un juego que era casi exactamente igual al que las personas hoy llaman Duelo de Monstruos. Sin embargo, se jugaba con monstruos reales y magia poderosa. La magia era tan poderosa que amenazó con destruir el mundo. Esos juegos se jugaron en el lugar en el que estamos ahora, el Reino de las Sombras. Éstos eran los Juegos de las Sombras. Sin embargo, para proteger el mundo y el resto de la existencia, un valiente faraón selló el poder de los Juegos de las Sombras en siete Artículos del Milenio." _

_Ranma miro hacia abajo al collar que él estaba llevando. "¿Quieres decir...?" _

_Yami asintió. "Sí Ranma, tu Rompecabezas del Milenio es uno de ellos. Después de cinco mil años, los Artículos del Milenio se esparcieron por el Reino de las Sombras y eventualmente volvieron a este plano físico de existencia. Sin embargo, no todos ellos retornaron a la Tierra. Seis de esos artículos terminaron en un mundo con energía mística aun mayor que la de la Tierra, mientras el séptimo volvió a Egipto." _

_"¿Así que estás diciendo que mi Rompecabezas... fue el artículo que termino en Egipto?" _

_"Correcto. La transición entre el Reino de las Sombras y la Tierra causó que se fragmentara en pedazos. La magia dentro de esos pedazos habrían permanecido inactiva todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, los otros Artículos del Milenio han sido activados y deben estar ahora en posesión de aquellos que desean dominar su poder. Ahora quienquiera que tenga un Artículo del Milenio buscará los otros. Al recolectar los siete Artículos del Milenio una vez más, toda la existencia estaría condenada cuando los Juegos de las Sombras comiencen." _

_"Esa historia es muy buena, pero ¿Que tiene todos esto que ver conmigo?" _

_"Tiene mucho que ver contigo." Yami dijo. "Cuando ese faraón sello el poder de los Juegos de las Sombras, él también había lanzado un hechizo para encerrar su alma en el Rompecabezas del Milenio después de que murió, manteniendo vigilancia eterna y prever el resurgimiento de los Juegos de las Sombras." _

_"¡Espera un segundo¿Estás diciendo que su alma estaba dentro del Rompecabezas¿Entonces eso significa que...?" _

_"Sí, Ranma. Yo era ese faraón, y yo te he escogido para ser mi avatar." _

_"¿Por qué yo?" _

_"Tú fuiste quien pudo resolver el Rompecabezas del Milenio. La magia dentro del Rompecabezas pudo sincronizarse contigo, permitiéndote armarlo y despertar mi espíritu. Con mi guía, tú puedes ganar contra esas otras personas. El Duelo de Monstruos es muy similar a los Juegos de las Sombras, así que yo pude informarte de las reglas y las mejores estrategias. Los juegos y acertijos son mi especialidad y yo había jugado muchos durante mi vida. Ese juego de poker simplemente era una variación de otro juego que yo ya había jugado. Mis conocimientos y tus habilidades serán una combinación realmente formidable cuando nosotros busquemos los otros Artículos del Milenio." _

_"¡Espera un minuto¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo simplemente iría a alguna descabellada búsqueda¿Por qué aun considerarlo¡Yo ya he tenido suficientes problemas con la magia!" _

_Yami asintió cuando él contestó. "Ah sí. Esa Maldición de Jusenkyo puede ser muy molestando. Bien¿Quizás podrías estar más de acuerdo si supieras lo que podrías hacer cuándo recuperes los siete artículos?" _

_"Ah sí¿Como que?" _

_"El poder dentro de los Artículos del Milenio, una vez reunidos, puede hacer virtualmente cualquier cosa... incluso ellos podrían neutralizar la magia de Jusenkyo." _

_"¿Qué¡¿Hablas en serio!" Ranma dijo mas interesado por eso. _

_"Sí. Además, también ganaras algunos otros talentos sustanciales. Te prometo que una vez que todos los Artículos del Milenio sean reunidos, estarás finalmente libre de la maldición y tendrás nuevas habilidades. Entonces yo sellaré el poder del Juego de las Sombras, para siempre. Así que¿Me ayudarás?" _

_Ranma asintió. _

_Yami extendió una mano entonces y una mazo de cartas aparece. Ranma miro más de cerca y vio que era la misma baraja que Daisuke le había dado. Las cartas brillaron entonces con una intensa luz. Cuando ellas dejaron de brillar, Yami puso la baraja en las manos de Ranma. _

_Ranma reviso la baraja y notó que casi todas las cartas habían cambiado. _

_"¿Huh¿Qué es esto?" _

_"Esa es tu nueva baraja." Yami contestó. "Posee monstruo y cartas mágicas más poderosas." _

_"Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede un nuevo mazo de cartas ayudar?" _

_"Ya lo veras."_

_**Fin del Flashback...**_

No le había tomado mucho a Ranma para estar de acuerdo en ayudar a Yami. Después de recuperar su morral, su cuerpo físico, así como su conciencia fue transportado en un instante del Reino de las Sombras al mundo de Rina Inverse. Desde entonces, él había tenido muchas aventuras al empezar su búsqueda por los otros Artículos del Milenio. Yami le había asegurado que él regresaría a la Tierra en el mismo momento exacto en el que él salió, cada vez que él encontrara un Artículo del Milenio, para que nadie notara su desaparición.

Ranma se encogió de hombros cuando él decidió dormir un poco. Mañana iba a ser otro día mientras él iba a continuar la búsqueda por los seis restantes Artículos del Milenio. Cuando él cerró sus ojos y se permitió descasar, el Rompecabezas del Milenio brilló. Como él había hecho antes, su conciencia viajó al Reino de las Sombras. La transición era tan sutil, que incluso los sentidos místicos de Zelgadis, Rina y Amelia no lo notaron, a pesar del hecho de que sus cuartos estaban a sólo unos pasos del de Ranma. Ellos continuaron durmiendo.

/---0---\

Reino de las Sombras...

"Ah pasado un mes desde que empezamos a buscar los Artículos del Milenio, pero no hemos encontrado nada." Ranma comentó. "¿Estás seguro que están aquí?"

"Estoy seguro." Yami aseguró. "Los artículos habían traspasado el Reino de las Sombras para llegar a este mundo. Estoy seguro que ellos están aquí. Si nosotros encontráramos la Sortija del Milenio, entonces ella nos llevará a los otros. De todos modos, pensé que tú estabas disfrutando el viaje. Después de todos, en este mundo, no tienes todos esos problemas de tu vida en la Tierra."

Ranma le dio una sonrisa a su alter ego. "Tienes razón. Yo no tengo a Ryoga, Mousse o Kuno atacándome por alguna estúpida razón, Shampoo y esa vieja Momia tratando de engañarme, a Kodachi intentando narcotizarme o envenenarme, y no tengo a Akane con su temperamento, su mazo o su comida toxica. Este lugar es genial para entrenar en las artes marciales y aprender a hacer magia ha sido interesante." Ranma sostuvo una mano con la palma extendida. Un punto pequeño de luz aparecía ante él, qué despacio se extendió en una esfera de llamas del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto. Él había dominado algunos hechizos ofensivos y defensivos recientemente después de encontrarse con unos magos en su viaje. Entonces Había algunas '**otras**' habilidades que Yami había concedido a su avatar, incluyendo esa baraja '**especial**' que él le había dado.

"Bien, seguiremos investigando. Tengo un presentimiento de que encontraremos un Artículo del Milenio pronto."

"¿Y tú me regresaras al mismo momento en que salí de la Tierra?"

"Sí. Cada vez que encontremos un artículo, yo lo pondré en el Reino de las Sombras para mantenerlo a salvo, mientras te enviare de regreso a la Tierra a descansar y vivir tu vida normal. Nosotros debemos necesitar sólo seis viajes para recuperar todos los Artículos del Milenio."

"¿Por qué no podemos hacer un solo viaje, y recolectar todos los artículos?"

"Eso no. Si un Artículo del Milenio está en tu posesión por un período largo de tiempo, entonces serás tentado por las energías oscuro dentro de él. Sólo el Rompecabezas del Milenio no te corrompe debido a su enlace con mi alma. Por eso deben regresar al Reino de las Sombras para mantenerlos a salvo hasta que pueda sellarlos permanentemente. Yo sólo puedo hacer eso cuando todos los Artículos del Milenio estén en el Reino de las Sombras. Además, una vez que tú vuelvas a entrar al Reino de las Sombras físicamente, entonces tú no podrás volver a ese reino mágico hasta que entre en alineación con el Reino de las Sombras y la Tierra que ocurre cada treinta días mas o menos. En el Reino de las Sombras, el pasado, presente y futuro son relativamente lo mismo, por eso no es ningún problema para mí enviarte por el río del tiempo y sincronizar con la Tierra o este mundo mágico. Yo puedo ponerte en cualquier punto de tu línea de tiempo, a un máximo de unos mil años."

"¡Asombroso!"

"Sí... asombroso. Por ahora, es hora de que descanses."

Ranma asintió mientras su forma astral desapareció y devolvió a su cuerpo físico.

/---0---\

Al día siguiente...

Rina y su grupo estaban en camino fue del pueblo cuando Amelia descubrió a Ranma haciendo lo mismo. Cuando él se acercó al borde del área urbana, su camino fue bloqueó por una banda de rufianes que habían tomado interés en su morral y el pendiente en su cuello.

/---0---\

"Bien ahora¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Uno de los asaltantes sonrió con desprecio cuando él y sus cómplices bloquearon el paso.

"Parece que tenemos un nuevo pichón." Otro ladrón dijo mientras él blandió un garrote.

"¡Entréganos el morral, ese collar y todo el dinero que tengas!" El primer asaltante exigió mientras él y su grupo se aproximaron más su víctima.

Ranma simplemente evaluó la situación y se encogió de hombros. _Hmmm... siete tipos... tres con garrotes... dos con cuchillos... dos con espadas. Ninguna habilidad de artes marcial. Ellos probablemente confían en la fuerza bruta, intimidación y su número. ¡Incluso no son un calentamiento decente!_

/---0---\

"¡Déjeme ir, Sr. Zelgadis!" Amelia clamó. "Es el deber de un campeón de la justicia ayudar al débil y desvalido, y ver que el mal sea castigado!"

El espadachín de piedra y hechicero negó con su cabeza mientras sostenía a su impetuosa amiga. "Yo no pienso que él necesite nuestra ayuda. Tengo un presentimiento de que esos bandoleros se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa." Él había notado que Ranma no mostró ningún miedo en absoluto, a pesar de las desigualdades que estaban en su contra. Esto podría ponerse interesante.

/---0---\

Ranma casualmente bajo su pesado morral de su hombro, pareciendo ante los ladrones que él estaba rindiéndose a sus demandas.

El líder de los bandoleros sonrió. "Heh. Buena elección compañero. Ahora entrega el... ooooff!"

Moviéndose más rápidamente de lo que fue considerado humanamente posible por las leyes de este mundo, Ranma lanzo su morral al aire y lanzo una patada con su pierna derecha, dándole al líder justo en los intestinos, haciéndolo que se doblara. Una golpe de karate justo en la nuca lo dejo tendido en el piso.

En un latido de corazón, Ranma entonces corrió y salto en una doble patada giratoria, noqueando a otros dos de sus atacantes. Los cuatro que quedaban empezaron a correr hacia él con sus armas en alto, pero el artista marcial de la trenza esquivo sus salvajes ataques y estocadas, y entonces contraataco con varios golpes duros a sus caras. Dos bandoleros más quedaron inconsciente. Agachándose debajo de una cuchillada de una espada, Ranma contraataco con un golpea a la barbilla, usando el talón de su mano derecha. Esto causó que el penúltimo ladrón chocara con su compañero. Ellos dos cayeron a tierra y hay fue cuando Ranma simplemente dio unos pasos atrás y permaneció de pie en una posición neutra con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Los dos hombres furiosos se pusieron de pie y estaba a punto de atacar, cuando Ranma simplemente levantó una mano y apunto con el dedo índice. Ellos levantaron la mirada y...

**_¡WHOMP!_**

El morral de Ranma finalmente callo sobre sus cabezas y los envió a la tierra de los sueños.

"Patéticos." Ranma comentó mientras él recogía sus cosas y continuo su camino.

/---0---\

"¿Ven? Se los dije." Zelgadis dijo mientras el resto de sus compañeros miraron fijamente en asombro al extraño.

"¡Guau. Eso fue... increíble!" Amelia exclamo emocionada.

"No estuvo mal." Rina comentó.

"¿No estuvo mal?" Gaudy exclamó. "¡Él acabo con siete hombres armados sin usar un arma! Bueno, si tu cuenta el morral como un arma, entonces yo supongo..."

"¡Vamos!" Rina dijo mientras ella empezó a seguir a Ranma. Ella podía decir que esa persona puede tener algunos secretos muy interesantes y puede valer la pena. Después de todo, un tipo con tanto oro tenía que ser alguien especial¿Correcto?.

"¡Espérame, Rina!" Gaudy dijo cuando él y los otros empezaron a seguirla.

/---0---\

Cuando Ranma se acercó al borde del pueblo, él súbitamente oyó una fuerte conmoción mientras una muchedumbre empezó a correr aterrorizada en su dirección. Entonces un gran rugido fue oído, causando que él mirara hacía arriba. Una gran sombra, oscureció el cielo y algo grande callo.

Mientras las personas gritaban y corrían por sus vidas, Ranma se apresuró a ocultarse detrás de un edificio. Mientras espió detrás de una esquina, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando él vio un dragón gigantesco con alas aterrizar en el centro del pueblo. Montando en su espalda estaba un hombre de mediana edad con una barba blanca, llevando ropajes de aspecto extranjero y sosteniendo un báculo adornado con un gran cristal rojo. Sin embargo, lo que él tenía colgado alrededor de su cuello fue lo que mas llamo la atención de Ranma. Parecía ser un gran anillo con un triángulo de metal dentro. Tenía un ojo grande grabado en su centro y varias puntas de metal colgando del círculo exterior. Y era muy parecido a las imágenes que Yami le había mostrado en el Reino de las Sombras, Ranma podía llegar a una sola conclusión.

_¡Es la Sortija del Milenio!_

Justo cuando él estaba a punto de correr hacia allá y reclamar, un grito fue oído.

/---0---\

"¡BOLA DE FUEGO!"

Una gran esfera de energía salió de ningún lugar e impactó contra el lado derecho de la cabeza del dragón. Sin embargo, la bestia casualmente solo se encogió de hombros por la explosión y estaba a punto de desquitarse con una llamarada de su boca cuando su amo hizo señas para que el permaneciera abajo.

El mago miro en la dirección de dónde el ataque había venido y vio a un grupo de extraños listos para atacar. Al parecer, tres de ellos sabían usar magia y uno era un espadachín. Sin embargo, fue la chica pelirroja en frente la que le llamo la atención.

"¿Quién se atreve a atacar al gran mago Remele?"

"¡Yo me atrevo!" Rina contestó. "¡Rina Inverse es mi nombre, hechicera extraordinaria! Estoy segura que has oído hablar de mí."

El mago inclino su cabeza pensativo, entonces asintió. "Ah sí, la infame Asesina de Bandidos y Espanta Dragones."

Rina hizo una mueca de dolor. Ella realmente odió esos apodos. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente y dijo, "¿Por qué estás atacando a estas personas?"

Remele contestó con desdén. "Estas personas son mías para hacer con ellos lo que me plazca. No me trajeron el tributo de este mes, y por consiguiente, tendrán que ser castigados."

Una persona salió de la muchedumbre arrodillándose, al parecer era el alcalde. "¡Por favor, oh gran mago! Nuestras cosechas fueron pobres esta estación y hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas para reunir su tributo. Si usted pudiera darnos solo un poco más de tiempo..."

"¡Silencio¡Tú serás un ejemplo para este pueblo!" Remele hizo un gesto con su mano libre y la Sortija del Milenio brilló con un gran resplandor.

/---0---\

"¿Qué es esa cosa, Srta. Rina?" Amelia preguntó.

"Yo... no lo se. Nunca había visto un artefacto mágico como ese antes." Rina se dirigió entonces a su amigo Quimera. "¿Qué sobre ti, Zel?"

Zelgadis agitó su cabeza. "Yo tampoco lo había visto antes."

En ese momento, un grito se oyó mientras el alcalde de repente se petrifico, y entonces cayo al suelo.

Amelia se apresuró a dónde él yacía y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Ella entonces invoco un hechizo de magia blanca.

"¡Recuperación!"

"No te molestes." Remele dijo mientras él sostuvo una pequeña esfera blanca de luz. "Tu hechizo de curación no funcionara en un cuerpo sin alma."

"¿Qué?" Amelia contuvo la respiración.

Remele sostuvo arriba la esfera, la cual cubrió con su palma. "El poder de mi aro místico ha tomado su alma de su cuerpo. Todo lo que yo tengo que hacer es aplastarla, y él se perderá para siempre."

"¡Cómo se atreve! Yo, Amelia de Sailoon, Campeona de la Justicia te derrotare!"

"¿Amelia de Sailoon? Bien, yo diría que el rey de Sailoon pagará muy bien por recuperar el alma de su hermosa hija." La Sortija del Milenio de Remele brilló de nuevo mientras Amelia se preparó para lanzar un ataque.

"¡Amelia! Ten cuidado!" Rina grito.

Demasiado tarde. Antes de que ella pudiera lanzar un hechizo, La sortija del Milenio tomó su esencia y violentamente lo dio un tirón de su cáscara mortal. Como el alcalde del pueblo, su cuerpo se petrifico antes de derrumbarse.

"¡Amelia!" Zelgadis grito cuando él sitio una gran furia dentro de si. Sin embargo, cuando él y los otros avanzaron para atacar, ellos se detuvieron al ver una segunda espera blanca aparecer al lado de la primera en la mano de Remele.

"Yo no daría otro paso si fuera ustedes." El mago se mofó. "Si valoran las almas de su amiga y el alcalde, entonces se quedaran donde están."

/---0---\

Ranma había visto suficiente, y así como Yami. Poniendo su morral a un lado, él puso una mano en el estuche atado a su cinturón y le dio un apretón antes de gritar.

"¡ES HORA DEL DUELO!"

El Rompecabezas del Milenio resplandeció mientras el ser de Yami salió y se unía con Ranma. Su pelo se volvió más desordenado mientras sus ojos asumió una nueva mirada de determinación.

En ese momento, La Sortija del Milenio también empezó a brillar mientras una de sus puntas empezó a moverse y apuntar hacia dónde Ranma estaba.

"¿Qué es esto?" Remele preguntó. Después de encontrar la Sortija del Milenio hace meses, el mago había estado sintiendo un tirón de el, como si estuviera llevándolo a más poder. Él miro entonces en la dirección que estaba indicando y vio a una persona salir detrás de un edificio. En su cuello estaba un artefacto con el mismo símbolo del ojo en el.

/---0---\

Ranma-Yami le dio una mirada hostil al mago que sostenía dos almas inocentes en su mano. Si había una cosa en que Yami y Ranma estaban de acuerdo, era que ellos odiaban cuando el débil era amenazado por el poderoso. Con pasos seguros, él caminó hacia su adversario sin miedo. Entonces el Rompecabezas del Milenio brilló causando que un tercer ojo apareciera temporalmente en el centro de su frente. Él hizo un gesto aplastante con un brazo que causó que las dos esferas desaparecieran.

"¿Qué!" Remele abrió la boca entonces miro hacia los cuerpos caídos de Amelia y el alcalde. Ellos se levantaron de repente mientras ambas personas se encontraron una vez más en sus propios cuerpos.

"¡C-cómo hiciste eso¡¿Quién eres tu!" Remele exigió.

Ranma-Yami le dio una hostil mirada a su oponente mientras él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¡El poder de la Sortija del Milenio puede arrancar las almas de los cuerpos de las personas, pero mi Rompecabezas del Milenio puede volver a ponerlas fácilmente! Yo soy... Ranma, Rey de los Juegos."

"¿Rey de los Juegos? Nunca he oído hablar de ti." El mago bajo la mirada entonces a su propio Artículo del Milenio. "¿La Sortija del Milenio, eh? Yo siempre me había preguntado que era esto. Tiene un poder que no es de este mundo. Así que... ¿Hay más como el? Muy bien entonces¡Yo tomaré tu articulo también!"

"¿Quieres mi Rompecabezas del Milenio?" El Rey de los Juegos alcanzó al estuche que estaba en su cinturón. Él entonces sostuvo su baraja de cartas. "¡Entonces tendrás que batirte en un DUELO por el!"

El mago empezó a reírse. "¿Y tú piensas que puedes derrotarme con algunos simples trucos de cartas?"

"¡No hay trucos, y no son simples. Hora del Duelo!"

Con estas palabras, una línea de luz apareció y empezó a formar un gran círculo alrededor de los dos y el dragón. La muchedumbre sólo podía mirar fascinada mientras los dos se prepararon para la batalla.

"¿Qué es esto?" Remele demando.

Ranma-Yami casualmente barajea su mazo mientras él contestó. "Yo he preparado nuestro campo de juego. Nada puede entrar o salir de la barrera, la cual asegurará que nadie pueda interferir con el duelo. Ahora..." Ranma-Yami entonces terminó de barajar. "Es tu turno."

/---0---\

"Amelia. ¿Estas bien?" Zelgadis preguntó mientras él ayudó a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

"Yo... creo que sí. ¿Qué pasó?" La chica entonces vio la confrontación entre Ranma-Yami y Remele. "¿Qué está pasando, Srta. Rina?"

Rina solo podía agitar su cabeza, mientras ella y todos los demás estaban fascinados por la vista que se estaba desplegando delante de ellos.

/---0---\

"¡Ja¿Realmente piensas que esa baraja de cartas podrá contra mi dragón y mi magia?" Remele sonrió con desprecio.

"Yo dejare que estas cartas hablen por mí." Ranma-Yami dijo cuando él saco un par de cartas. Una carta aterrizó boca abajo, mientras la otra aterrizó boca arriba, mostrando la imagen de una bestia.

"¡Entonces yo permitiré a mi dragón hablar por mí¡ATACA!"

El dragón negro abrió su boca y dejo salir unas llamas que habrían reducido al Rey de los Juegos a carbón. Sin embargo, la carta boca abajo brilló de repente, entonces se levanto inmediatamente. Las llamas fueron repentinamente detenidas por la carta, la cual entonces se volvió una gran pared de cristal.

"¿Qué es esto!"

Ranma-Yami sonrió. "¡Ésa fue mi Carta de Trampa, la Fuerza del Espejo!"

"¿La Fuerza del Espejo¿Carta de Trampa¡Nunca había oído hablar de esos hechizos!"

/---0---\

"¡Ni yo he oí de alguno de esos hechizos!" Rina exclamó.

/---0---\

"¡La Fuerza del Espejo refleja el ataque de tu dragón justo de regreso!" El Rey de los Juegos proclamó.

La pared de cristal se rompió mientras la energía contenida dentro de ella se redirigió de regreso al dragón. La bestia rugió en agonía mientras fue golpeada por su propio ataque, pero pudo sobrevivir.

Ranma-Yami sonrió mientras él hizo un gesto a su otra carta. "Tu dragón es fuerte, pero veamos si el puede hacerle frente a mi criatura. ¡VUELA, MALDICIÓN DEL DRAGÓN!"

La carta boca arriba, de repente vino a la vida y brillo con una luz que al instante formó lo que parecía ser un esqueleto de un lagarto volador.

El Rey de los juegos saco otra carta entonces. "¡Y yo lo combinaré con esta Carta de Magia¡AHORA ATACA CON LA MAGIA DE LA TIERRA LLAMEANTE!"

La Maldición del Dragón dio un rugido mientras él expulso fuera llamas místicas que chamuscaron la tierra y causaron más daño aun al dragón de Remele. El mago tuvo que crear su propia barrera para protegerse, pero su mascota estaba acabada. El dragón dio un rugido final antes de desaparecer en un montón de cenizas.

"¡Esto es imposible!" Remele grito mientras dispersó las llamas alrededor de él. "¿Cómo hiciste eso!"

Ranma-Yami se encogió de hombros cuando él dijo, "Es tu turno." Él preparó otra carta. En lo alto sobre ellos, la Maldición del Dragón estaba listo para atacar.

Remele puso su mano al frente y lanzo una gran bola de fuego al monstruo de su oponente. Sin embargo, fue cuando Ranma-Yami tiró otra carta que aterrizó boca abajo. Justo cuando la bola de fuego estaba a punto de golpearlo, la carta se activó. La Maldición Del Dragón grito mientras el ataque lo golpeo, causando que se desintegrara.

"¡Ja ja¡Demasiado para tu monstruo!" Remele exclamo.

Ranma-Yami sonrió. "Bien, lo hiciste."

"¿Hice que?"

"¡Activar la nueva Carta de Trampa que puse en el juego. El Círculo de los Hechizos!"

En ese momento, la carta se levanto y formó un pentagrama dentro de un círculo, a los pies del mago. Remele gritó cuando se encontró siendo drenado de su poder. Su cuerpo entró en una serie de sacudidas mientras sentía que la magia era drenada de él.

"Puedes ser un poderoso hechicero" Ranma-Yami admitió. "¡Sin embargo, una vez agotado tu poder, no eres rival para MI mago!" Él sacó la última carta. "¡INVOCO AL MAGO OSCURO!"

La carta al instante convocó a uno de los seres mágicos más fuertes en el Duelo de Monstruos. La figura era de siete pies de alto, llevaba ropas de hechicero púrpuras, y un báculo. Remele no podía hacer nada más que esperar la derrota.

"¡ATAQUE DE MAGIA OSCURA!"

El Mago Oscuro lanzo una esfera de energía negra de su báculo que dio en Remele. El hechicero gritó mientras él sentía más agonía a través de su cuerpo. Entonces los efectos mágicos del Círculo De los Hechizos terminaron. El mago cayó, su cuerpo ahora carbonizado y vencido.

Ranma-Yami asintió. "Yo gane."

"¡Esto... no a terminado!" Remele abrió la boca mientras él se esforzó en ponerse de pie e intentó reunir poder para atacar. Sin embargo, fue inútil con su cuerpo lastimado y agotado.

"Oh, Esto YA termino, Remele". Ranma-Yami declaró. "Tú has perdido este duelo. Y por todos los crímenes que has cometido contra las personas de este pueblo, yo te sentencio al... ¡OLVIDO!"

Con eso él levanto su mano derecha con la palma abierta al frente. Su Rompecabezas del Milenio brilló una vez más mientras el tercer ojo apareció en su frente. Los efectos fueron devastadores mientras la forma de Remele se volvió gris antes de estallar en pedazos como el cristal. Su ser fue enviado entonces al Reino de las Sombras por toda la eternidad, no dejando ningún rastro de él. Todo lo que quedo fue la Sortija del Milenio, la cual yacía en el suelo.

El círculo que marcó el campo de juego desapareció mientras Ranma-Yami saco su baraja. Las cartas que él había usado en el duelo desaparecieron y reaparecieron en su baraja, su tarea estaba completa. Mientras él caminó hacia la Sortija del Milenio y la recogió, su Rompecabezas brilló de nuevo y Ranma-Yami se volvió una vez más solo Ranma.

"¡Detente justo allí!"

Ranma se volvió para ver a Rina y sus amigos que se apresuraban hacia donde él estaba. Sin embargo, con la Sortija del Milenio en sus manos, él no vio ninguna razón para quedarse. Él corrió hacia dónde él había dejado su morral, entonces salto treinta pies hacia una azotea cercana. Sin embargo, en medio de su salto, su figura desapareció sin dejar rastro.

/---0---\

"¿A dónde se fue!" Rina exclamó mientras ella miro alrededor por cualquier rastro de Ranma.

"Él solo desapareció." Amelia dijo cuando ella y los otros continuaron buscando al salvador del pueblo.

Rina tenía esa misma mirada en sus ojos de cuando ella vio la Espada de Luz por primera vez. "¡YO TENGO QUE TENER ESAS CARTAS!"

/---0---\

Cerca, un cierto demonio también estaba interesado en lo que justo había pasado. Mientras él estaba de pie en la rama de un árbol, Xellos asintió. "Que interesante. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vi un Jugar de las Sombras."

/---0---\

En el Reino de las Sombras...

"Bien aquí esta, Yami." Ranma dijo mientras él le dio la Sortija del Milenio a su contraparte.

"Sí." Yami asintió. "Solo faltan cinco."

Continuara...

* * *

**_Notas del Autor_**

Y Bien¿Les gusto? Yo figuré que desde que las cartas funcionan en el Reino de la Sombra, entonces también se podrían usar en el Mundo de Rina Inverse. Ahora, esto es sólo para pasar el tiempo mientras intento pensar en nuevas ideas para mis otras historias, así que no esperen una actualización frecuente.


End file.
